


Flower Crowns and Sound Of Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Dark, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Moonlight, No Smut, Ocean, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy meet at their favourite place and talk.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Flower Crowns and Sound Of Waves

Flowers. Tubbo liked flowers, especially the tulips that Tommy used to give him. Blue. Tubbo really liked blue, especially the blue that matched Tommy's eyes. Red. Tubbo loved red, it made him think of Tommy. 

Bees. Tommy likes Bees l, especially the ones that Tubbo would show him. Green. Tommy really liked green, mostly the green that matched Tubbo's eyes. Grass. Tommy loved grass, the freshly cut grass made him think of Tubbo. 

The blonde put his legs over the wall, the waves hitting the bricks below. Wilbur would be angry if he was late home but he didn't mind, he was seeing Tubbo today. 

The brunette said his goodbyes to Ranboo, the tall man waving Tubbo off. Tubbo was going to 'The Wall as Tommy called it. He was seeing Tommy today. 

"Tommy?" The smaller one said as he saw the silhouette of the boy on the wall. The figure turned and saw the brunette. He ran towards him, his legs carrying him as he engulfed the boy in a hug. 

"I missed you" 

"It's only been a few days Toms" Tubbo smirked "and we called last night" 

"Still missed you" Tommy said, resting his chin in Tubbo's locks "I hardly ever see you without Ranboo anymore" 

"So clingy" Tubbo laughed, earning a little punch from Tommy.

"Not clingy, I ooze masculinity" Tommy said, letting go of Tubbo. 

"You have a literal flower crown on?" Tubbo smirked. 

"Eret said it looked nice" Tommy said, crossing his arms. 

"It does, makes you look pretty" 

"I'm always pretty, shut up" Tommy said "I got you one as well" 

Tommy put his hand into his pocket, pulling a slightly dented flower crown out. 

"Eret and Niki helped make it" Tommy said, placing it on Tubbo's head. 

"We match" Tubbo smiled, grabbing Tommy's hand "To the wall!" 

Tubbo dragged the taller across towards the wall, putting his legs over the side, Tommy doing the same. 

"What did you do today?" Tommy asked, the brunette resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. 

"Was just with Karl, Sapnap and Ranboo all day" Tubbo said "you?" 

"Wilbur taught me some guitar and Techno complained" Tommy said "Then I hung out with Eret and Niki for a bit" 

"Cool" Tubbo looked up at the blonde, his blue eyes looking at the waves crashing into the waves "Pretty" 

"What?" Tommy asked, turning to look at Tubbo. 

"Tommy is pretty" 

"You sound like a nonce" Tommy said "Tubbo is kinda pretty as well" 

"That's me!" 

"No shit" Tommy laughed, looking down at Tubbo's lips "Can I kiss you Toby?" 

"What?" Tubbo brought his head off of Tommy "kiss me?" 

"Yeah, can I?" 

"Yeah, I guess" Tubbo smiled. Tommy put his hand on Tubbo's cheeks and brought their lips together. 

"Thanks" Tubbo smiled as Tommy pulled away "I liked it" 

"Well I have kissed over one person" Tommy laughed, Tubbo laughing along. 

"Can you kiss me again?" Tubbo asked, the blonde's eyes going wide. Tommy leaned down and connected their lips, this time more passionately. Tommy pulled away, Tubbo's eyes looking at his own. Tommy moved and rested his head on Tubbo's thighs looking up at the brunette. 

"Can I kiss you?" Tubbo asked. 

"So clingy, god" Tommy smiled "yeah, kiss me whenever" 

Tubbo leaned down, his kisses more gentle and more controlled than Tommy's. He pulled away, smiling at the blonde. 

"I know this is weird to ask after we've just kissed like three times" Tommy laughed under his breath "but would you wanna..." 

"Boyfriends?" 

'Yeah, I'd like that" Tommy said, pulling the flower crown on his head more "Wilbur will bully me for weeks about this" 

"Good" 

"I'll tell Ranboo to bully you?" 

"No" 

"I've been convinced" Tommy smirked. 

Both of them loved the wall. It reminded them of eachother.


End file.
